Dice System
The Dice Room In the Roleplay, when a situation of chance and possiblity comes about, typically a fight or an action applies onto another character or more, the participating characters are told to go into the "Dice Room". Here, the participating characters decide what order they go in when they roll for an action, mainly applied actions, and afterwards, defense actions. When you enter the room, the text on the right should tell you how to navigate and perform entries if you type text or use the roll command. When someone rolls an action, successful or not, you cannot roll again. It is the next person's turn. If the person who's turn it is doesn't do a rolling action after 3 posts, the other can then roll again. Number System Offense The dice is set from numbers 1 to 20. When the opponent rolls for an offensive attack, typically the first, the number must be higher to be applied. When the opponent rolls for a defensive attack, typically the second, the number must be highter to be blocked. If the attacker gets 15, and the defender gets 12, then the attacker wins this. However, depending on how many numbers are between the two numbers, depends on how much damage or defense the other character has. In this case, the numbers are three points apart, so since it's such a small number, the character isn't hurt that bad... it's just a matter of common sense on this subject. However, if the character has taken alot of damage, you must remember that it's be applied. If you have been hit quite a few times by a punch, you'd probably be sore in the area, bruised and whatever else. If you've been shot quite a few times, then you'd be bleeding out, have wounds and other things. If you've been shot, it's not gameover. We don't want a gun being the most powerful weapon ever due to the damage it can do in real life. Be less afraid of taking gunshots, and only make it as lethal as you think it should be, the person on the recieving end. If both rolls are the same, then you roll again. Defense This works the same as the chance system above. If your number is higher, the move is successfully evaded, blocked, rolled out of, dodged etc. If the number is a little too close to the number of the attack, but still above, you take "chip damage". This means, if you were shot at, the bullet would of scraped you. If you were slashed, you'd barely dodge and get a minor cut on wherever. If you were punched, it would of knicked the area. If your block wasn't as close, then it's successfully avoided. Style Bonus These are usually controlled by how much work was typed into an attack, how skilled the character is in that field of attack, or if that character is just outright stronger than the other. Obviously, if a small filly was fighting a giant orc, lets be frank, the orc would probably demolish the filly-- but there's still that chance. So, the orc would be given a style bonus over the filly of around 4 or 5, so if the orc rolled a 5, and the filly rolled a 7, the orc would apply the 5, and get a style bonus 10, due to his much bigger physique. Let's move on to skill. If a skilled gunman was fighting a random unskilled crook who also wielded a gun, the gunman would be more "in touch" with the weapon. Therefore, against this specific opponent, he'd get a style bonus, but there's still the chance of him losing. Lastly, the style bonus of "style". This is applied if the other opponent typed down an attack move so descriptive it was awesome, the other opponent who would be receiving this attack could give an optional style bonus to the other opponent in honest sportsmanship. Magic Magic will be decided much like an attack. In the MLP universe, every creature has some magic to it, thus as an integral part, they have magic resistance. Just as a unicorn can cast a spell by forming this substance, an Earth pony, griffin, dragon, or creepy talking fish can resist it using that same presence of mind. They can also attempt to dodge the area the spell will effect. In either case this, just like an attack attempt, is a simple versus roll. The exception being if the player of the character effected doesn't feel the character can react in time, either to dodge the effect, or keep it from happening. Once a magical effect has occurred, the effect stays in place until other means have reversed it, or the casting player says it wears off. Most effects, unless otherwise specified, should wear off by the end of the scene.